Silent Death
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: A Marlton x Misty story. May include some sexual scenes, so it's a t for now
1. The crush

**I love Marlton x Misty so much, so i just had to. sorry if it rubbish. ;)**

"Get off me you puss filled grease ball!" Misty screamed, as a Zombie attempted to take her out. She pulled out a python, and shot it straight on the head."Hey! I never knew something so useless, could be actually useful. Like you Stupinger!" Misty taunted.  
"Fuck you!" Samuel retorted.

The four of them, had been wandering around for hours on the bus, returning to the same stops. The waves of zombies flooded on for a long time. The gang thought to themselves, if they would ever escape alive. At the moment, they were at the Diner. Marlton was stood by the box, making sure nothing would sneak up on the gang. Misty was stood near the lava, watching out for zombies. The zombies had died down for a while, so they both decided to go check on Russman and Samuel. They were in the main diner, raiding the cupboards, and counters.

"May i ask what you two are searching for?" Marlton asked, curious.  
"We are looking for something useful! I thought you were meant to be the genius!" Samuel replied, feeling proud for offending Marlton.  
"Well, you are not going to find a bath in there, are you?" Misty giggled.

Russman and Marlton both laughed along with her. From the moment they met, it was clear that they wouldn't get along. He despised her. He thought of her, as a stuck up bimbo, with no respect for anyone! Russman didn't really have a harsh opinion on anyone, except Marlton. Marlton had a strong crush for Misty, but tried not to show it. He was a 24 year old computer nerd, for crying out loud. She was a 21 year old piece of perfection (At least in his mind). Stulinger was 39, and Russman was 67, so he wouldn't have a problem with competition, but she would never like someone with his intellect. They were just too different...

as the zombies began to die down, russman suggested they rested, before the new wave came, the following evening. They all sat around a small fire. Stulinger was talking to himself (nothing unusual), russman was playing around with his war machine, and misty was admiring a new weapon she had got from the box. The s12 was one of her favourite weapons.

"my daddy always had one of these in the farmhouse... Incase I brought a guy home." Misty chuckled to herself.

marlton began to tug as his collar a bit, while misty looked up at him, and gave him a small wink, before continuing with her gun. Stulinger had noticed marlton's small crush on the girl, and felt disgusted by it. He was only like that, because he never liked women. And he thought that a young boy like him, should not get involved with such a self centred misfit, as misty. Only time would tell what would happen to them all...

** unfortunately, my computer has broke, so I am using my ipad to make these, that's why they are short. Hopefully, it gets fixed soon ;)**


	2. Hateful decisions

"C'mon rick, we're gonna be late!" Misty called her brother.

She was the youngest in the family, only being 19. She had 4 older brothers, and they all shared the same farmhouse, ever since she was a baby. Due to her being the only girl, her parents always kept an eye on her, just to make sure, she stayed out of trouble. Misty didn't know why they bothered. She loved helping around the farm, whenever she could. From feeding the hens to fixing the tractors, she enjoyed being useful to her family.

rick was the second youngest in the family. They had walked off, to help collect the rest of the stray sheep, what had wandered off into the woods. Misty had noticed some dark clouds coming in, so she suggested they headed back. They were greeted by her mother, who have them both a warm cup of tea. She had been under survaliance by all her family, ever since she tried to run away 3 months back. She didn't mind though. She knew they were only looking out for her!

-–-

as all the lights went out in the house, abigail stared up at the cieling. she often did this, to think of thoughts she had always wondered. _why is the sky blue? How many stars in the universe? Will her dad ever let her have a boyfriend?_ The last one made her chuckle. Some questions she thought, were best left unanswered.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

misty shot up from her bed, and turned to her window. Slowly getting up, she peaked out of the window. No one was there. She opened her door, to see all the family doing the same. Her father with a shotgun in hand, and her older brother with a bat. She creeped over to her mother's side. Her father went down first, followed by the rest of them. He flicked the switch on the light... Nobody there.

Then, out of the blue, a man came crashing through the window. his hair was mattered and worn. His clothes here soaked in his own blood. He looked up at the family. This man was already dead... He charged straight for abigail, knocking her off her feet, and onto her back. she held the top of his head, so he couldn't bite her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Her father yelled, as he pierced at bulled into the man's arm. He turned, and stared at her father.

"get out of here!" He mumbled, before the zombie jumped up, straight for his neck, piecing it, with a large crack! the boys, and misty jumped up, and ran for the car, shocked, confused, and scared by what they had witnessed. As they approached the car, their mother stopped outside it.

"Get in mom, we can make it!" Misty said, tears streaming down her face. Her mother held her head, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Go!" She shouted!

With that, the oldest son, revved up the car, and sped off onto the road. Misty screamed, and turned to the back window, to see her mother run off into the woods. Alone.

_MOM! MOM?_

Misty woke up, sweat dripping off her face,her entire body shaking, and tears coming off her eyes. The gang was looking at her, worryingly.

"You okay, kid?" Russman asked.

"just a bad dream. Fucking rot gobblers!" She replied.

"You know, dreams are just emphasised visions. They are not true, and shouldn't bother you." Marlton tried to reassure her.

"it wasn't a dream" she looked up, into his eyes.

"It was a memory..."


	3. ready for another day

The following morning, the gang decided to stay close until the next wave arrived. Russman wandered off towards juggernog, to watch over the town in case of a premature attack. Misty sat on the bonnet of the remains of a car, sharpening a knife with a piece of Flint she found. not to far from the vault. Samuel scoffed at her, and continued to talk to himself, as if it was normal behaviour. Misty looked upset. She was. All she could think about was her father, and how she could have saved him. It had been 5 months since his untimely demise, and she wasn't taking it well...

marlton had also noticed she was down in the dumps. He didn't want to ask what was wrong with her last night. _what if I provoke her? Surely she would tell a fellow peer her problems? _he thought about it, and was suggesting to himself that he should dare to talk to her. As much as he fancied her, his timidness was getting the better of him. With a deep breath, he made his way towards her.

"he...hello misty. I umm... Just. Er... Wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed distressed last night, and I was wondering if I could... erm...aid you in any way." Marlton said, trying not to sound too scared.

"I'm fine marlton." Misty snapped. Her face began to scowl.

"but miss, you seemed very upset." He replied.

she sighed slowly. "I had a dream about my father. He died, not long ago." She began to whimper and cry. Marlton went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jumped off, and gripped around him, hugging him tightly.

"I really miss him marly!" She sobbed, tearfully.

"it will be okay abigail. Everything will be better soon" he said, trying to sound optimistic.

She looked up at him, smiling. His gleaming blue eyes, met her hazel nut brown eyes, as they stared at each other for about 30 seconds. Marlton slowly pulled away from her, becoming rosy red, embarrassed.

"yeah... well I'm going in for a shower. I guess i'll he ya later, nerd." She smiled, and began to depart in the other direction.

3 minutes later, he was still stood there, with a small grin on his face. He was actually hugged by a girl. That had never happened to him before. russman and stuhlinger both noticed what had went on, and decided to investigate.

"what's with you and the whore?" Stuhlinger questioned.

"Don't call her that Samuel! She is a very good person." Russman replied.

"we all know what a girl like THAT is only looking for one thing! We should have just left her when the bus pulled by." Sam yelled.

"Shut the fuck up stu! You don't even know what she's like. Back off!" Marlton yelled.

Both russman and stuhlinger looked at him in confusion. Marlton barely even talked to them, nevermind curse at them. He was fuming with anger! How dare stuhlinger call misty much names.

meanwhile, misty was looking to somewhere to let her hair down, for a nice, relaxing soak. She searched the bathroom for any disturbances. None. she turned the knob, and rushing water, began to run. She put her hand underneath it. Perfect temperature. She began to take her clothes off, occasionally peeking around the corner, In case Samuel was spying on her. She could finally take a wash without any trouble. Closing her eyes, she could distantly hear her brothers shouting. The car accident. the yelling. the blood! She closed them tighter, trying to remember. She could hear them louder. and louder. AND LOUDER! She opened her eyes And swerved around. The screaming continued... They were outside... She slid onto the floor, drying herself and diving into her jeans, and burst through the door, attempting to tie her shirt while running. She skid past the gang, trying not to fall straight into one, and raced for the door handle. Screaming her brothers names, and spinning around, she saw someone running to her in the distance, followed by some other people... It was Rick


End file.
